


Wedding Day

by time



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time/pseuds/time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding is a time for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

“There,” Makoto said softly with a satisfied smile, as he pulled the knot and straightened his tie. He lifted his gaze to meet Haruka’s.

They both knew that Haruka could tie his own tie. But Haruka also knew that Makoto wanted to indulge in this--caring for Haruka--one more time.

In their best dressed, they quietly studied each other’s features--features that they had memorized years and years before. Haruka followed at the small upward curve of his lips, the light freckles splayed across his nose, and his gentle, green eyes that always seemed to know something Haruka could never quite figure out.

Although the two of them remained quiet, the lively chatter outside began to grow louder, as it filtered through the cream-colored walls of the spare dressing room they stood in.

“Thank you, Haruka,” Makoto suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Haruka averted his gaze. It was silly of Makoto to thank him for this. Of course, he would do this. He loved Makoto.

“It means… a lot to me,” Makoto continued. “I’ve always dreamt of this day--of you standing by me right here.”

A lump formed in Haruka’s throat. He had dreamt of a day like this too. Just…

A sudden knock on the door jolted them both from their thoughts.

“It’s open,” Makoto called, as Haruka took a step back.

Mrs. Tachibana peeked in the room and beamed at the men.

“Look at you two. You both look so handsome,” she gushed, stepping into the room and embracing both men.

“Sorry, Mom, we should be outside, right?” Makoto asked.

“Mm,” she agreed. “I was wondering what was taking you two.” Her gaze flitted from Makoto to Haruka, and her smile softened, akin to Makoto’s. “I am so glad you’re here, Haru. I always knew it would be you.”

“Mom,” Makoto said, clearly a little embarrassed.

“Of course,” Haruka answered and even smiled a bit.

_Of course._

After embracing Haruka one more time and then reminding them to come out soon, she left the room.

Glancing from the door to Haruka, Makoto said, “We should go.”

Haruka nodded in agreement and followed Makoto out the room. He followed Makoto down the aisle, with the rest of the groomsmen trailing behind him, and up the steps. He followed Makoto’s eyes, gleaming with joy, when the minister announced Makoto and his bride, man and wife. He followed Makoto’s lips when he dipped down to kiss his beautiful bride. 

For a brief moment, as everyone clapped, Makoto, beaming and laughing, turned to Haruka, and Haruka, in turn, abandoned his own heart, followed Makoto, and smiled with him.

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, I wanted to falsely lead the reader to believe that it might be Makoto's and Haruka's wedding and then later reveal that it's just Makoto's wedding with Haruka as his best man, but I'm not exactly sure how well I executed that.
> 
> I also wanted to imply Haruka's (one-sided) romantic feelings for Makoto, so I hope that came across, as well...
> 
> But anyways, since I'm uncertain about this piece, any feedback is welcome.


End file.
